


COLD

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks, Dorks in Love, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gratsu Week 2018, Humor, M/M, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt three of Gratsu Week 2018!Gray is an ice mage, meaning that he is completely infallible to the cold. That doesn't mean he doesn't like to be warm.ORFive times that Gray shoved his cold hands(or tried to) up his boyfriend's shirt, and the one time Natsu did it for him.





	COLD

Gray couldn't hear what Natsu was talking about with Wendy and Gajeel, nor did he care. All that mattered was that he was thoroughly distracted. As quietly as he could, he crept up behind the pinkette and shoved his hands up the other's shirt. The effect was instantaneous. Natsu arched his back and an odd noise escaped his lips, "Get your frigid ass hands off my back!" His voice cracked on the last word, and the guild burst into laughter. "Everyone of you who saw that and didn't stop it is an asshole."

Gray leaned forwards, his arms securing themselves around Natsu's waist as he pulled the slayer onto his lap. "You're warm." He mumbled.

Natsu sighed, accepting his fate.

* * *

The second time it happened, they were at home. The two of them shared a small, cozy house beside the forest. It was a quiet area, so Gray wasn't bothered by the loud parties his old neighbors used to thow. Having Natsu there with him made it even better.

Natsu was making cookies, the warmth of the oven permeating through the house. Happy had been talking to him about something, but the pinkette had stopped paying attention some time ago. In the background, a music lacrima played a song he didn't know the name of, but he swayed to the beat anyways.

Gray stood silently in the doorway, watching the pinkette with a soft gaze. " _I was going to mess with him again, but…_ " Seeing Natsu shyly dancing around as he waited was beyond cute, and Gray managed to sneak up behind him unnoticed. At least, he thought he did. Right as he was about to wrap his arms around the short slayer, Natsu turned around and flung his arms around Gray's shoulders. "Hey." Gray pulled him closer and began swaying with him.

"Hey," Natsu muttered, "I'm making cookies." He let Gray twirls him a bit, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Happy leave the room.

Gray smiled softly," I know; I can smell them." He placed a gentle kiss to Natsu's forehead, and quickly slipped his hands back up the slayer's shirt.

"ASSHOLE," Natsu shoved him to the floor, and Gray burst out laughing once more. "I cannot  _believe-_  You know what, now you don't get a cookie."

"Nooooo," Gray fake-whined through laughter. He reached a hand out to Natsu from his place on the ground, but the slayer didn't take it.

"Nope. you and your _fucking freezing_  hands did this to yourself." He open the oven, pulling the cookies out sheet out barehanded, and startling Gray, who for a moment, forgot that it wouldn't hurt the pinkette. In that moment of panic, he had jumped to his feet, and ended up right behind the slayer once again. "Jerk," Natsu mumbled. He picked up a piece of a cookie, the thing still too hot to hold itself together, and popped it into his mouth.

Gray leaned over, quickly stealing a kiss and part of the cookie with it. He nearly choked on the small piece, "Hot."

Natsu gaped at him. "Of course it's fucking hot. You just watched me pull it out of the oven, dumbass."

"Shut up. I was trying to be cute."

* * *

The back room of their house was their bedroom. It was filled to the brim with the king sized bed and all of Natsu's nick-nacks filling the space. They couldn't remember what color the wall was; the only places it wasn't covered with pictures and drawings were under the bed and behind the bookcases, but it was theirs. Their pajamas almost always matched, but they only owned one set of each. Gray would sleep shirtless with the pants, and Natsu would curl into his side while wearing the shirt and his boxers.

Despite not being bothered by the cold, Gray would never say "no" to warmth, which is why there were two space heaters in the room.

It's also why he was almost banished to the couch for the night, as Natsu didn't take having his cold fingers and toes make contact with his warm skin.

"I  _swear-_ "

* * *

Natsu was already awake when Gray came downstairs that morning, but the second they saw one another, The pinkette noticed the odd glint in Gray's eyes. Before the tired ice mage could cross the room, Natsu fell backwards into the fireplace. As Gray gawked at him, Natsu mumbled a childish, "No."

* * *

Natsu had come out of the fireplace once Gray had promised he wasn't going to slip his, as Natsu put it, colder-that-the-damn-ice-caps hands under his shirt, and for several hours, they had cuddled on the couch.

The magic council had asked requested a mission for the pinkette, one that no one else could do. Gray especially couldn't follow. He might like the heat, but the inside of an active volcano would kill all but a fire dragon. " _Or a fire dragon slayer,_ " Gray thought bitterly.

It had already been two days since he left, and Gray had never felt this  _cold._

* * *

Natsu didn't need to sit in Gray's lap, but he did anyways. The pinkette was in one of Gray's hoodies, the large thing coming all the way down to his knees when he was standing.

Neither one of them was truly paying attention to the movie that played on the TV, but it's not like they hadn't seen it before. Gray face was buried in Natsu's hair, and his arms were wrapped around his waist. "I hate when you go on long solo missions," he mumbled.

"I don't like them either," Natsu whispered. He tilted his head back onto Gray's shoulder and took in the smell of peppermint and pine that Gray carried. He placed a gentle kiss against the ice mage's neck. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Gray turned his head to the slayer's, his cold lips meeting lazily with Natsu's warmer ones. They stayed like that for awhile, small kisses and whispers of what Natsu saw on the week long mission.

Gray moved a hand up to Natsu's face, brushing a hand across a small cut, and Natsu shivered. "Your hands are cold."

"My hands are  _always_  cold."

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrists, gently pulling them underneath the enormous hoodie. He shivered when they made contact with his skin, and Gray snorted when he realized Natsu had forgone a shirt. "I don't mind so much if I'm warned…" His face had flushed slightly, and he had the beautiful, shy smile that only Gray had ever seen plastered across his face.

Gray kissed him on the lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gray."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the massive amount of fluff!
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
